


Space, Time, And The Incurable Mother Hen

by AkiRah



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fallon Noicrothatch, Fallon Noicrothatch (OC) - Freeform, Gen, Maternal Feelings, Resurrection, dubious consent to rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: Vette gets shot on a mission but Fallon isn't the sort of person who's good at letting go.





	Space, Time, And The Incurable Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the name is a parody of the Babylon 5 short story and the format is reflective of this, albeit not nearly as long.

Vette hit the floor and Fallon felt a snap. Death was an old and powerful friend but she wasn’t ready for this. She bisected the trooper who had taken the shot and darted over to where Vette was trying to push herself to sitting, one hand covering her stomach. Fallon dropped her lightsabers and braced Vette upright. She could smell the blood. A sweet scent that sickened her to her stomach. 

Vette licked her lips. “I’m going to haunt you,” she promised, leaning sideways to rest her weight against Fallon’s chest. 

“No, Woyonuks.” Fallon blinked away the tears and sucked in a breath. “You’re not going to die.”

Vette wheezed and dropped her forehead onto Fallon’s shoulder. 

Fallon closed her eyes. “I love you very much.” There was no medcenter nearby. There was nothing to do but say goodbye. 

“Love you too,” Vette said weakly. “I’m…” 

Fallon waited for a long moment to hear what Vette was, feeling the body leaning against her as it stiffened with death. 

She waited until the rescue shuttle she’d called had arrived, deaf to the sounds of people trying to get her attention until one of the voices was Malavai’s. “We have to go, my love,” Malavai said gently. “We’ll do what we can for the body.” 

“No,” Fallon summoned her lightsabers and with the right one severed one of Vette’s lekku. “We will do better than that.” 

* * *

“I know who you are,” Fallon said tersely, standing next to the carbonite she’d brought in while she fixed an equally icy glare at the anomid in front of her. “I asked _can you do it_?” 

“It won’t be easy,” said the anomid. 

“I didn’t _ask_ if it would be easy.” Fallon held up one perfectly manicured hand. “I also didn’t ask if it would be _cheap_. Now answer the question before I take your life and my business elsewhere.” 

The self-proclaimed genius looked at the block of carbonite floating beside her. “That’s the sample then?” 

Fallon nodded. “This is what’s left on my daughter, yes.” 

“I can’t promise she’ll be Force sensitive, the cloning process is _imperfect_ in some ways.” 

“I don’t care about Force sensitivity.” Fallon set a hand on the top of the carbonite. “I care about getting my eldest daughter back.” 

“Depends on how much tissue you have, how preserved the sample is, that sort of thing.” 

“She died a week ago,” Fallon said. “The ‘sample’ has been frozen in carbonite since.” With the same manicured hand she’d held up to silence the doctor, Fallon tapped in the code to unfreeze the lekku. “I trust this will be sufficient?” 

His eyes widened as the blue lekku unfroze, damaged only from where Fallon’s lightsaber had cauterized it as it’d been severed from the back of Vette’s head. 

“Your daughter… is a twi’lek?” 

“Is that a problem?” Fallon asked in an icy voice. 

“No! No, not at all. The sample is more than sufficient and payment…” 

“Half now half when I have my daughter in my arms.” Fallon extended her hand and used the Force to lift the doctor by the throat. “If she is not herself you will receive _more_ than you bargained for.” 

“The—the lekku contains part of her brain. I can—I can promise success.” 

“Good.” Fallon dropped him. “I’ll be waiting.” 

“Even with the accelerated growth rate, it could take years.” 

“You’d better get started then,” Fallon narrowed her eyes. “I’ll show myself out.” 

* * *

Fallon covered her mouth with the fingers of one red hand as she and Malavai entered the cloning lab. Floating in a tank at the back was a blue little girl, her lekku almost too big for her head. 

“Woyonuks,” Fallon breathed. “My little girl.” 

The scientist rose from his chair and bowed his head to the couple. “You see the strides we’ve made in a few short years.” 

“Yes,” Fallon cleared her throat. “Yes I see. How long before she’s finished?” 

“Another two years.” 

Fallon nodded. “Darling, go with Dr. Angree and discuss funding his work once we’re finished here. I’m going to stay here and… talk… to Vette.” 

Once the men were out of the room, Fallon crossed over to the tube where Vette was floating and lowered herself to kneeling. She put one hand on the cold transparisteel and then pressed her forehead to the tank. Reaching out with the Force she checked for vital signs, making sure the signature was that of her Vette. And it was, a few differences, smoothness where living there had been scars. But it was close enough that a cracked laugh passed over Fallon’s lips. She pulled her head back and smiled, actually smiled, at the little girl who had no sense of consciousness. 

“Two whole years, Woyonuks,” Fallon shook her head. “But you’ll be out soon.” 

_I love you_. 

“Your room is the way you left it, I haven’t even folded the socks you left on the foot of your bed.” Fallon knew she was talking to nothing. “I dust, from time to time, but only me. And only alone.” 

Vette floated naked in her tank. Wires threaded around her skin, connected to beeping consoles Fallon knew she couldn’t have fathomed. 

“My lord,” Malavai said from the doorway. “We’ve finished.” 

Fallon nodded and picked herself up off the ground. “Yes, I’m coming.” 

* * *

They kept Vette in an induced coma until they got her home. There would be no sunlight to gently shine on Vette’s face, but the sound of the rain was soothing and should be familiar. Fear needled in the pit of Fallon’s stomach. What if Vette wasn’t herself? What if the process had been flawed? She took a break and exhaled the worry. There was nothing for it now. She set a soft opera to play in the room, pulled a chair to the bedside, and waited. 

Malavai brought her a meal of simple finger food for dinner and squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. “Vette will be fine, my love.” 

“You’ve never liked her.” 

“That’s irrelevant. She is part of your family. As am I.” He leaned down and kissed her temple. “I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She caught his hand as he pulled away and reached up to direct his mouth to hers. “I couldn’t do this without you, Malavai.” 

He smiled a little at that. “She’ll wake up soon.” 

* * *

“Fallon?” Vette sounded more confused than anything. 

Fallon jolted upright. 

“What… happened? How did we get home?” Vette sat up and pulled one lekku over her shoulder, running her hands along it. “Last thing I remember I’d been…” she looked down at her stomach, dressed in a hospital gown so she couldn’t just lift the fabric and check the blaster burn that wasn’t there. 

“You were shot,” Fallon said simply. “We had to induce a medical coma to save your life.” She sighed and shook her head. “It’s been four years.” 

“Four _years_?” Vette repeated staring at her. “What? Why? What’s happened?” 

“Jaesa has been spending more time away, pursuing her vendetta against Alderaan’s nobility. Pierce has been training a regiment for me. Malavai is…” she forced a smile. “Much as you remember him.”

Vette snorted. “ _Great_.” 

Fallon let got of the breath she was holding. Vette was herself. 

Eventually, the truth would come out. 

But even if Vette chose to leave and never spoke with her again, the galaxy would have been darker for her passing. 


End file.
